Congratulation (On Becoming A Major)
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Hazama X Jin. Yaoi. Hardcore. One-shot. Readers discretion advised. -Hazama wants to celebrate Jin's promotion, just like the old days-


"Congrats, Jin Jin!" A smiling male said, his cheeks flushed with alcohol.

"Congratulations!" Another male said.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"And what's best is you get a secretary."

"I wonder if it'll be a busty lady! Maybe Tsubaki~?"

"I heard she's going into that new non-official program. The Zero Squadron."

"Oh. That's no fair."

"Now, now, don't start to get vulgar." Jin said nonchalantly, sipping on some scotch.

Jin sighed. He honestly didn't want to be here, celebrating his promotion. He'd rather be in his room, resting. But his former classmates— Taro Sasagae and Akane Teruhito, who had one-sidedly befriended Jin—insisted on it. He knew he'd save himself some grief and stress if he went along with it.

The celebration went on for another hour before Taro and Akane decided it was enough— mainly because Taro was stumbling drunk—and went their separate ways.

Jin sighed as he stared up at the sky. He knew it was late and he knew he most-likely had an early day tomorrow due to his promotion. And he didn't like the chill he was getting, so he pulled his coat closer, then stuffed his bare hands in his pockets.

Jin sighed again. He began to walk home, ignoring the chill that went down his spine.

* * *

Jin tossed his scarf onto the dresser by the door while peeling his coat off his arms.

"My, my, it's quite late, isn't it?" A male voice said, making Jin's eyes widen and his body freeze. "Well, considering your promotion, I guess you can afford to be unpunctual."

Jin turned around and glared at the green-haired snake, who was sitting on the bed with his head tilted back, propped on his arms, a thick grin on his lips.

"Hazama…" Jin snarled.

"Oh, why are you always so unfriendly, Jin? Haven't you missed me? It's been quite a few years since we've seen each other. What, five years now? That's quite a few years?"

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean? Why else would I be here?" With a grin still on his face, he stood and loomed over to Jin, who backed away—only to have the door press against his back. "I came to congratulate you. Congratulation on becoming a Major."

* * *

"Hah! Ah! Km!" Jin clenched his teeth and arched his back. His hand on the dresser next to the door clenched, Hazama pressing against his back.

"Mm, you're not trying to be quiet?" Hazama licked Jin's earlobe.

"Shut up…hah."

Hazama chuckled. "Hey, when I'm not around, do you sleep with other people?" Hazama's hand played with the tip of Jin's cock then returned to stroking the member. "Or do you do it yourself?"

"Like hell."

"Like hell to what?" Hazama flipped Jin around, pressing his crotch against the blonds.

"Hih! Mm!"

"To the masturbation or to sleeping with other people?"

"To—to both!"

"Oh? So you haven't had sex with anyone since that day at the academy with me? My, that's quite a long time to abstain."

"Shut u—ah! Ah!" Hazama pressed his finger down on Jin's slit. "Oh!"

Hazama chuckled as he released Jin's member and trailed his hands to the blonds' naked ass, kneading the flesh then grabbing it tightly.

"Ah, km!"

Hazama licked Jin's neck as his fingers trailed in between the two packets of fat to tease the entrance that lay there.

"Un, not yet." Jin turned his head away and pushed against Hazama's shoulder. "Too soon."

Hazama stared at him, then leaned forward and planted warm lips over the blonds.

Jin's eyes widened. Then they closed as heat overwhelmed him.

"Km! Mm!"

Hazama lifted Jin up, the blond wrapping his arms and legs around Hazama's hips and shoulders.

Lips still attached, Hazama and Jin flumped onto the bed. Hazama's tongue wrangled against the blonds as the snake reached down back to Jin's entrance.

"I said," Jin broke the kiss to glare at Hazama, "it's too soon."

"Don't worry." Hazama said as he licked Jin's neck.

Hazama coaxed Jin onto his stomach. The blond worried Hazama would put it on anyway, his body stiffening as he anticipating the pain. Hazama saw Jin's shoulders tense and automatically didn't like the distrust. But he let it slide and instead reached down to touch the blonds' entrance with his tongue.

"Wa-wait, don't ah!" Jin reached back and grabbed a handful of Hazama's green locks to push him away, knocking his hat off his head. But as the snakes tongue pierced the taut ring, his motivation to stop him dimmed. "Ah."

Hazama's lips creased into a grin from the moan and he shoved his tongue in farther.

"Ah, ah no-not there, ah!"

Jin's hips began to wither as he brought his hands up to tuck under his chest and neck and clench the blankets.

"Oh, oh!"

Hazama glanced up at Jin, noting the blushing cheeks and pleasure-filled eyes. His grin returned.

"Ah, uh…Ha…Hazama-un."

Hazama's brow rise and his fox-squinted eyes open a slit. _**'Did he…?'**_

He pulled his tongue out and unclipped his two belts around his waist.

Jin sat in a pleasured daze for a moment, not even noticing that his pleasure had been put on hold.

Then the blond felt a pressure build up against his entrance.

"Ah, ah!" Jin arched his back and tilted his head back.

Hazama pushed his average-sized cock in, slowly, making sure to inch in so he didn't hurt the younger male.

"Oh, ah so-so suddenly, why?"

"Sorry," Hazama said, the tone in his voice betraying his apology. "You've never said my name before so I got a little excited."

"Uhn, all over…a name…?"

"What?" Hazama leaned down as he pressed his hips against Jin's ass, his member completely sheathed. "Don't you get excited when I say your name, Jin?" he whispered the name into his ear.

"Mm!" Jin held back a moan.

"See, you tightened up. You like it when I say your name, right, Jin?"

"Stop it. I only reacted cuz you breathed in my ear."

"Oh, so you _don't _like it when I say your name?"

Hazama sat up and grabbed Jin's hips with that smile still on his face. He pulled back then pushed forward.

"Ah," Jin clutched the pillow underneath him. "Oh!"

"Mm, Jin. Still so tight."

"Ah ah, shu-shut up! Ah!"

Hazama leaned forward, pulling Jin's hips back to meet his forward thrusts.

"Ah, ah! Onh hih!"

"Sexy moans too."

"Stop talk—ah! Ah!"

Hazama flipped Jin over and plunged back in as punishment for the command.

"Ah, ah!"

Hazama hooked Jin's leg over his elbow and leaned down close. He rested his other hand by Jin's head, his mouth inches away from Jin's.

"Ah hah! Ahn!"

"Jin, mm."

"Stah-sto-stop…saying…"

"But your body's telling me you like it when I say your name, Jin."

"Kh!" Jin clenched his teeth and tilted his head back. "Hh mn!"

"Feels good, neh neh?"

"Shut—mm!" Hazama kissed him.

The snake thrust quickened, forewarning of his impending orgasm.

"Mm! Mm hm!" Jin's free leg wrapped around Hazama's hip, his body jolting with every forward movement of the snake's.

Jin broke the kiss as an orgasm took him over.

"AH! AHHAH! NN!"

"Mm." Hazama grimaced as Jin's hole became tighter with the constrictions of his contractions.

Jin reached up and grabbed Hazama's shoulders, his nails digging into the brown fabric and clenching a handful.

"Ha-Hazama…ah…"

Hazama leaned down and attached his lips to Jin's neck and pushed in hard, filling the younger male's insides with his seeds.

Jin's body trembled in Hazama's arms, body limp, panting heavily. Hazama was also panting.

Hazama kissed Jin, deep and intimate. Then he sat up and pulled out of the younger male, tucking himself back into his pants. He snatched his hat from the bed and placed it back on his head before exiting the mattress.

Jin reached up quickly and grabbed Hazama by the arm.

"You're leaving?" Jin asked, his eyes wide and near innocent.

Hazama's brow rose.

"Ah." Jin's eyes widened in realization.

"What?" Hazama leaned down with a thick grin, bringing his nose centimeters away from Jin's. "You want me to stay?"

Jin blushed and he looked down at the ground. "No, I was just talking in a daze."

Hazama stared down at Jin. _**'That expression is so…'**_

Hazama put his hands on either side of Jin's face. The blond looked up at him.

"Cute." Hazama planted warm lips over Jin's. It was chaste, no tongue, but the intimacy behind it made Jin's eyes widen.

Hazama separated, his mouth only centimeters away from Jin's.

"Congratulations, on becoming a major."

* * *

**And done.**

**So this story was supposed to be pure lust like the last one but I added a little intimacy cuz I'm becoming a softie. I really don't like it like that. I wish I would have stuck with lust but the love aspect kind of gives it a closure-ish feeling.**

**I never would have thought Hazama was hard to write about. I mean, he's an asshole like Izaya only not as psychologically and socially advanced. But their way of being dicks is nearly the same so I thought it wouldn't be that hard. But it is. Cuz a lot of what Hazama would actually say isn't something I'm actually willing to write cuz it's too cheesy or something or other like that. But I plan to do another few with Hazama so hopefully it'll improve.**

**Alright hope to see you again.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
